Vuelve
by texyhina
Summary: Naruto, su error lo llevara a casi perder lo todo, Que pasará?. Vuelve, es la melodia que hay en su interior. one shot NaruHina


HOLA!Soy nueva en este foro y queria hacer mi pequeño aporte, espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirloespero dejen sus comentarios...

**Vuelve**

**Algo me dice que ya no volverás**

**Estoy seguro que esta vez**

** No habrá marcha atrás**

Cada día que pasa es un día en vano, trato de no pensar en ti pero se me hace inútil siquiera sacarte de mi mente… que me pasa, si yo no te amaba, yo te no amo ¿y porque me siento así? Tan…vacío si no te tengo a mi lado… no quiero aceptarlo el ya no tenerte a mi lado me devora por dentro… fui un tonto, pero que cosas digo soy un idiota por perderte y ahora no me querrás ver nunca mas, nunca debí decírtelo, nunca debí alejarte de mi lado…ahora sufro tu ausencia y mi soledad me va consumiendo de apoco cada fibra de mi ser…

**Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no**

**Sabes bien que no es cierto**

**Estoy muriendo por dentro**

Aun recuerdo en tu rostro como las lágrimas cubrían tus lindas mejillas, cuando te dije que todo acabó creí escuchar como tu corazón se rompía… en ese entonces creí estar enamorado de otra persona y que mi vida solo era de ella y de nadie mas…que los esfuerzos que hacía por quererte eran en vano, que ya nada resultaba… ¡que idiota! Recordar tu carita llena de desesperación me atormenta día y noche…y ahora lloro, lloro tu ausencia provocada por mi mismo… recuerdo como tus ojos me pedían a gritos no abandonarte y me preguntaste en reiteradas veces que si tu eras la culpable y yo te dije que no, era yo, quien mas que yo, pero no te convencí y huiste sin poder alcanzarte

**Y ahora es que me doy cuenta**

**Que sin ti no soy nada**

**He perdido las fuerzas**

**He perdido las ganas**

Te miro siempre de lejos, intentando hacerme la idea de que te puedo olvidar… ¿Resulta?...claro que no y cada día que pasa te ves más hermosa que el anterior, aun no sonríes como antes, y eso me hace sentirme más culpable…. Que no daría por tenerte en mis brazos y estrecharte tan fuerte, besar cada día tus labios con suavidad disfrutando de aquella caricia tan dulce y acariciar tus cabellos azulinos a cada momento… de pronto te veo caminar despacio… te diriges al bosque y yo sin mas te sigo… Un día más en que te veo y no te tengo…. Un día más de verte a la distancia y un día más de sufrimiento…

**He intentado encontrarte**

**En otras personas**

**No es igual**

**No es lo mismo**

**Nos separa un abismo**

Este día es sombrío, te has ido de misión con tu equipo y no eh podido despedirme de ti, aunque sea de lejos…ya pareciera que soy un maniático, pero no puedo dejar de verte, además con este son 6 días que no te veo…y alguien me llama…no estoy muy atento, si se fue o continua siguiéndome no me importa, nada me importa si no es ella…. Si no eres tu quien me llama…-¡Naruto!-me llama esa voz chillona que en muchas ocasiones la encontraba hermosa, pero ahora era un fastidio, si esta con Sasuke ¿porque aun me busca? ¡Ah! Si… le "preocupo"-Que quieres Sakura- realmente no me interesa lo que sea que quiera decirme-Naruto…es difícil decirlo pero-Pero que…-ella dio un suspiro-Hoy en la mañana llegó el equipo Kurenai y…- creo que en ese momento dijo las palabras más horribles de mi vida-Déjate de rodeos y dime-Hinata se debate entre la vida y la muerte- ya no escuche nada más después de eso, temblaba ligeramente y sentí como mis pulmones quedaban sin aire…su rostro era lo único que estaba en mi mente, nada mas podía procesar y ahora es que me doy cuenta al verla perdida que me encuentro completamente enamorado de ella…  
Vuelve Que sin ti la vida se me va

**Oh, vuelve **

**Que me falta el aire si tu no estas**

**Oh, vuelve **

**Nadie ocupara tu lugar**

Ni siquiera se como pero estoy ahí esperando resultados de lo que sucede, desesperado y sin escuchar lo que Kiba me decía… fue mi culpa, fue todo mi culpa…ella se encontraba tan sumida en su propia tristeza que en la misión no se percató que la atacaron, ahora puedo comprender lo que una vez me dijeron... "Cuando pierdes lo que tienes te das cuenta que lo quieres"… si te llego a perder no me lo perdono nunca.

Sobra tanto espacio Si no estasNo paso un minuto sin pensarSin ti la vida lentamente se me va

Dormida, te encuentras dormida luego de aquel ataque y al parecer no piensas en despertar… en coma dijo Tsunade luego de salir de tu habitación, venciste a la muerte pero aun no vences ese manto que envuelve a tu cuerpo y no deja ver tus maravillosos ojos perla… como quisiera que me vuelvan a mirar, que me cautiven con la extraordinaria dulzura que tu sola mirada demuestra… me encuentro en la habitación en que reposas de tu sueño… ¿Pensarás en mi? ¿Me escucharas?... y aunque a diario te visito y te hablo de todo lo que te quiero, lo dudo, dudo que me logres escuchar…y si me escuchas vuelve a la realidad, vuelve a ser tu, vuelve a ser mi Hinata, vuelve a ser mi amada…

**Algo me dice Ya no sirve de nada**

**Tantas noches en vela**

**Aferrado a mi almohada**

Me han dicho que pierdas las esperanzas, ya ah pasado demasiado tiempo y tus ojitos parecen no despertar…vamos Hinata tu puedes… por favor , tome su delicada mano y la bese…tu puedes, despierta… si no quieres no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti, para que tengas una vida feliz… y si yo no soy el indicado para estar a tu lo comprenderé… aunque me duela el alma te dejaré ir…pero no sin antes escucharlo de tus propios labios decir que no me quieres a tu estos momentos escucho un ruido y me voy de la habitación, no sin antes darte un beso en tu frente…

**Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento**

**Ahora es que te comprendo**

**Ahora es cuando te pierdo**  
**Vuelve **

**Que sin ti la vida se me va...**

Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta del sentimiento tan grande que tengo hacia ti, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, ahora de seguro estarías a mi lado apoyándome, y yo estaría a tu lado amándote…Esto es algo que yo mismo eh provocado, el alejarte es la estupidez mas grande que eh cometido y lo primero que quiero cuando despiertes es que vuelvas a mi lado, como sea, es una promesa, si no me quieres ver no me importa, insistiré hasta que vuelvas a estar conmigo te abrazaré fuerte y nunca te dejaré ir… te diré lo que eres para mi… nos casaremos y tendremos una hermosa familia…y te amaré hasta que se terminen nuestros días…solo regresa a mi lado…

**Y a pesar que fui yo**

**A decirte que no**

**Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote**  
**Vuelve **

**Que sin ti la vida se me va...**

Me eh sorprendido de verte, sentada…despierta, luego de tanto tiempo de angustia al fin eh vuelto a ver tus hermosos ojitos perla, miras un punto distante del mío y siento como los nervios se acumulan en mi…se ve hermosa, aunque casi sin vida, inerte a la realidad que ahora es parte, quiero correr a abrazarla, pero como siempre solo en la distancia…el solo hecho de no poder estar a tu lado en estos momentos me quema el alma, siento celos de la persona que se encuentra a tu lado cuidando de tu bienestar, mientras yo solo te puedo observar desde la que esa persona se marcha y es mi oportunidad de verte, de hablar contigo… de amarte-Naruto-salió de tus labios un susurro, aun no veías que me acercaba a ti-¿Mi amor no fue suficiente? Como quisiera…ser ella…-Si supieras que mi amor y mi corazón le pertenecen a la diosa de mi fascinación, a la cual me acerco con sigilo sin que me note… y puedo ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla-si solo estuvieras a mi lado…yo…yo…no puedo olvidarte-aquellas palabras me motivaron para finalmente mostrarme-Hinata-Ella delicadamente comenzó a levantar su mirada…y la vi…sus ojos demostraban algo tan difícil de explicar, como pude dañarte tanto-vine a verte… ¿puedo?-dije señalando una silla para sentarme y ella solo asiente- me eh enterado de que has estado mal-claro que lo se, si en todo este tiempo estuve a tu lado-Por favor… ya no te burles-Hinata no es mi intención y tampoco creo que lo hago-Si has venido a saber como estoy… ya me encuentro mejor…por favor ahora vete, no me hace bien verte-dijo en susurro-No solo eh venido a verte-tome su mano y me doy cuenta que tiembla- quiero decirte algo-¿Que cosa?... que están importante-Te amo-¿Que?-pregunto en susurro-Que te amo, que soy un idiota por dejarte ir… que cada día que no estabas con migo me hundí en la soledad…que te eh cuidado a escondidas durante todo este tiempo…que al verte en ese estado no me lo perdonaba, que quiero que vuelvas a mi lado…-no sabia lo que pasaba pero de sus labios no salían palabras-vuelve…a mi lado…Lo meditó pero aun no me daba respuesta-Hinata, solo dime, ¿quieres volver a mi lado?-¿y Sakura?...que hay de ella-Entiende, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, eres tú la importante en mi vida y la desesperación que viví por alejarte de mi vida no me deja respirar…-creo que en ese momento mis ojos rogaban por que ella me creyera- por favor…estoy desesperado-ahora yo temblaba-Naruto estas temblando-Por favor…-digo colocando mi mano en su rostro, al contacto ella cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos me dijo-Días en llanto, noches en que no dormía, sintiéndome inútil por no poder siquiera conseguir que me quisieras, y ¿ahora tu me dices esto? Que quieres que piense… ¿me estarás utilizando? Yo lo…-la interrumpí-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que siento es verdadero! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto que no se que mas puedo hacer para estar a tu lado! Yo si quieres te lo pido de rodillas y…- estas ves ella me cayó con un dedo-No es necesario…me doy cuenta que has sufrido lo mismo que yo, un sentimiento de soledad y de abandono…quise olvidarte como sea, pero no pude y opte por ser tu amiga-ella me acaricia el rostro suavemente, como si se tratase de una seda…yo solo cierro mis ojos disfrutando del contacto- por este sentimiento es que no te puedo tener rencor…Naruto yo te perdono…-mis ojos se abrieron y la esperanza reinó en mi, que mas podía hacer que acercarme y besarla con el amor que tenía guardado para ella, solo ella… mi amada Hinata.  
Fin


End file.
